Yuna's Princess Adventure
Yuna's Princess Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with all of her friends. List of Characters Heroes *Princess Yuna *Snowdrop *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *Princess Twila *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride *Sweetie Heart *Scander *Britney Sweet *Golden Apple *Arachna *Dragonsly *Brownie *Red Beret *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum *Blue Star *Sunbeam *Nyx *Princess Jubilee *Willow Apple *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Birthday Bash *Midnight Sapphire *Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda Other Characters *Hiro, Princess Luna, Neutral Characters Villains List of Episodes Season 1 #Lost in India #Roger's Big Race #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 1 #Chaos Emerl's Darkness Unleashed Part 2 #Some Big Sister Daytime #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Dusty, Come Home #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Bad Mane Day #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 2 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 1 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 2 #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty Saves the Day #The Cragsters' Apples #A Cousin's Fun Time #The Night at the Pier #The Great Snail Race #Log Toss Challenge #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Time Travel Dusty #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #The Trouble with George the Steamroller #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #Equestria's Strongest Engine #Luke's Lucky Day #Sir Handel's Chocolate Crunch #Spencer Takes a Tumble #Duncan Takes a Dip #Dusty, Snowdrop and the Fruitful Day #Yuna and the Fogman #An Alicorn Quest #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 1 #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Dragons to the Rescue #Twin Trouble #Put Upon Duck #Heroes #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #Yuna, Dusty and the Flying Kipper #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's amazing adventure #Yoshi & Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Great Bewilderbeast Search #Dusty and the Boulder #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 1 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 2 #Mother's Day #Mr. Toad and the Cake Twins' Wild Ride #Gator's New Lamp #Yuna, Dusty and the Rumors #Yuna's new plane #A Better View for Spencer #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #The Diamond Dogs and The Horrid Lorries #Spencer and the Gremlins #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #Casey Jr. and the Jet Engine #Haunted Gator #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 1 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #Nyx's Special Delivery #The Trolley Fighters Academy #Lofty the Brave #A Surprise for Peter Sam and Nyx #The Legend of the Haunted Train #The Memorial of Primrose #Mesogog's Revenge Part 1 #Mesogog's Revenge Part 2 #Snowdrop, Nyx and the Haunted Mine #Casey Jr. Get Frightened #Fergus, Bash and Dash #Yuna, Dusty and the Search for Fergus #Return of The Dark Master #Gator and the Lighthouse #Adventures in Baby Brother Sitting #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 #Fluttershy's missing voice #Royal Family Time #The Birthday Cakes #The Lost Whistle #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 #The Return of Malamar Part 1 #The Return of Malamar Part 2 #The Greatest Circus in Equestria! #Princess Nyx to the Rescue #The Happiest Thanksgiving #A Sick Day for Yuna #Phil's Training School #Daring Do, Princess Yuna and the Lost Labyrinth #The Great Treasure Caper #The New Zebra #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 1 #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 2 #Junior Wonderbolts to the Rescue #The Heirs of Celestia and Luna #Princess Yuna's Rival #Cadance Knows Best #The Great Wedding #Yoshi & The Itchy Polka Dots #The Great Boat Race Part 1 #The Great Boat Race Part 2 #The Baby Twins #Yuna's Time Travel Adventure #Once Upon a Bedtime #The Simpsons and The Griffins #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 2 Season 8 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 1 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 2 #The Force of the Alicorn #Movie Star Stacy #The Koopa Halloween #The Story of Hiro's proposing #Yuna, Stewie and Brian #Casey Jr. and the Old Bridge #Tootle and the Runaway Elephant #Emerald the Great Fashion #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 1 #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 2 #Weekend in Fantasyland #The Amazing Vitaminamulch Air Show #Team Robot vs Psycho Ranger: The Rival Brawl #Cruising with the Cousins #Gypsy's Day Off #Twins-Sitting #The Missing Droid Part 1 #The Missing Droid Part 2 #Yuna Comes Home #Dinner at Celesteville #The Boxtroll Rescue #Power Rangers Unite #Escape from Pangea Island Part 1 #Escape from Pangea Island Part 2 Season 9 #The Journey Back to Life Part 1 #The Journey Back to Life Part 2 #Hail Dusty and Ishani #Just Plain Brownie #Starla's Great Roundup #The Turkeys who came for Thanksgiving #A Rock Farm Sleepover #Candace and Stacy's time with Sebeena #Twila Runs Away #The Big Feud #Snowdrop, Loonette and Molly #Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple #Isamu's First Word #Mother and Daughter Yoga #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 1 #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 2 #A Tiki Room Sleepover #The Great Animarium Rescue #Elsa and Anna's Little Helpers #Some Tigatron and Airazor Time #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 1 #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 2 #Sleepover with the Eevee Family #The Daycare Visit #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 1 #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 2 Season 10 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 1 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 2 #A Cure Quest #A Special Field Trip #Elsa and Anna's Special Christmas Surprise #Happy Anniversary #Princess Luna's Eclipse #Team Robot, The Four Pranksters #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 2 #Donald and Douglas Get Spooked #Paxton and the Boulder #The Cake Twins' Tall Tale #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 2 #Happy Birthday, Skyla! #An African Summer #A Golden Apple Family Reunion #The Fear of Malcho Part 1 #The Fear of Malcho Part 2 #A Motherly Love #Treasurer's Best Easter Ever #A Disney Princess Banquet #Honor of Iago and Zazu #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 1 #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 2 TV Specials Movies #Yuna and the Journey to Ga'Hoole #Yuna and the Monster of Blue Mountain Quarry #The Search For Team Robot #Revenge of the Ghost Train #Fantasyland Rescue #Past from the Future #Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World #Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure #Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol #Yuna in Little Golden Book Land #Yuna and the Puppy #Major Nixel's Wrath of Chaos #The Wrath of the Changeling Queen #The Wings Around the World Rally #Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure #Super Foals #The Rainbow Crystal #Tirek's Revenge #Team Robot & The Legendary Battle (A Power Rangers Super Megaforce Movie) #Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure #Attack of the Robot Probes and Cy-Bugs #The Temple of the Solar Eclipse # The Headliners #Yuna's Unexpected Journey #Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor #Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies #Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet #Yuna and the Three Kingdoms #Yuna and the Return of the Princess #Princess Yuna of Skylands Holiday Specials #Duncan Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Christmas Express #The Wrath of Oogie Boogie (Halloween Special) #The Curse of Constance #The Gathering of Friendship (Thanksgiving Special) #A Love for Discord (Valentine's Day Special) TV Series *Power Rangers Harmony Force *Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapdes *Tale of the Guardians (spin-off) List of Songs #Opening Song - #Ending Song - Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna, Blossom and Casey Jr. *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Human Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi, Princess Skyla, Stary, Princess Anna, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Flashwing, Lucky Penny and Marie *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Human Rarity, Cairo, Daffodil, Delilah Barnsley, Gail Trent, Mrs. Cup Cake, Prince Indy, Parker Waddleton, Pepper Clark, Princess Charka and Tootle *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, ???? *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, ???? *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Human Trixie, ???? *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, ???? *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance, ???? *Joseph May as Thomas *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, ???? *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Flain, Seismo, Teslo, ???? *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Alfred, ???? *Chris Pratt as ???? *Tom Kane as ???? *Ben Brutt as WALL-E *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *Michael J. Fox as ???? *Christopher Lloyd as ???? *???? Trivia *In this series, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were married to Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm. *Spike is now a Unicorn and the same age as Rarity's *The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were grown up and had their own Cutie Marks. *Dusty Crophopper is at his racer Form (from Planes: Fire & Rescue). Links Season 1 # Lost in India # Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories